prowrestlingbrfandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Braun Strowman
Adam Scherr é um wrestler profissional americano, ator e ex-strongman atualmente em contrato com a WWE, onde ele se apresenta na divisão RAW sob o ring name de Braun Strowman. Ele é o vencedor do contrato do Money in the Bank de 2018, e também vencedor da Royal Rumble Match do evento Greatest Royal Rumble do mesmo ano, e também conquistou o RAW Tag Team Championship com Nicholas. Strowman encabeçou muitos eventos pay-per-view, incluindo as edições de 2017 do SummerSlam e Survivor Series. Ele detém o recorde de mais eliminações em um único Elimination Chamber Match com cinco, mais eliminações em um único Royal Rumble Match, e está empatado com a maioria das eliminações em um Survivor Series com quatro. Desde que estreou no Main Roster da WWE, Strowman estava inicialmente associado com a The Wyatt Family. Início da Vida Adam Scherr nasceu em 6 de setembro de 1983 em Sherrills Ford na Carolina do Norte Strowman na CAGEMATCH.net. Seu pai, Rick "Crusher" Scherr, é amplamente considerado como um dos maiores jogadores de softball de passo lento de todos os tempos, e é também membro do Hall da Fama da USSSA e ainda detém o título http://hof.usssa.com/fame/detail.aspx?id=2049 http://uproxx.com/prowrestling/wwe-braun-strowman-famous-father/. Todos os recordes da World Series em: home runs (101), acertos (166) e RBIs (202). Scherr tem uma irmã mais nova chamada Hannah https://www.instagram.com/p/BT_ksmhDoG1/. Em sua infância ele passou um tempo em Arkansas e no Tennessee. Quando adolescente, ele estudou na Bandys High School, Onde ele estava nas equipes de futebol, atletismo, e de wrestling. Ele passou por um surto de crescimento significativo no ensino médio; Ele tinha 1,73 m durante seu primeiro ano e cresceu 6,9 m na época em que se formou ESPN.com - The Man behind the monster Braun Strowman. Depois de se formar em 2001, ele ficou fora da escola até 2003, quando se matriculou em uma faculdade comunitária. Ele passou os quatro anos seguintes jogando futebol semi-profissionalmente para os Hickory Hornets, complementando sua renda trabalhando como porteiro e mecânico. Scherr participou da NFL Scouting Combine em 2007, mas acabou não se profissionalizando. No final dos anos 2000, ele começou a competir em competições amadoras de strongmanAdam Scherr nas competições amadoras de strongman. Carreira de Strongman Scherr ganhou seu cartão ASC de strongman pro ao vencer as competições amadoras Norte-americanas NAS em 5 de Novembro de 2011 Adam Scherr wins the stronman at Athletic Lab. Adam Shcerr - From NAS to the Pros. Scherr ganhou os Campeonatos Mundiais Amadores Arnold em 4 de março de 2012, que aconteceu durante o Arnold Sports Festival 2012 ao lado do Strongman Arnold Classic Adam Shcerr Wins Arnold ASC Amateur Stronman Championships. Esta vitória garantiu Adam uma vaga para o Arnold Strongman Classic de 2013 Adam Shcerr Wins Arnold ASC Amateur Stronman Championships. Scherr competiu nos Campeonatos do SCL da América do Norte em 8 de julho de 2012, terminando no quinto lugar geral. Ele também competiu no evento ao vivo Giants Polónia em 21 de Julho de 2012, terminando em sétimo lugar no geral. Vida pessoal Scherr é um ávido caçador, pescador e campista. Ele é torcedor dos Green Bay Packers. Títulos e Conquistas *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **Ranqueado #6 de top 500 wrestlers individuais no PWI 500 em 2018. *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' **Most Improved (2017) *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **WWE Raw Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – **WWE Greatest Royal Rumble Championship (2018)[ **Money in the Bank (2018) **WWE Year-End Award (1 vez) ***Male Superstar of the Year Referências Categoria:Wrestlers Americanos Categoria:Wrestlers da WWE Categoria:Nascidos em 1983 Categoria:Nascidos na Carolina do Norte Categoria:Ex-Wrestlers do NXT Categoria:Levantadores de peso Categoria:Vencedores do Money In The Bank Categoria:Atores